This application is for the initiation of support for our continued participation in the various areas of research in clinical cancer chemotherapy as a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (Paul Carbone, M. D.). We were approved for probationary membership by the senior investigators of the group in November, 1971. We have entered 31 patients into approved group protocols within the last six months and we estimate that we shall be able to enter 65-75 patients the first year most of whom will have various types of solid tumors. We are extending our clinical research activities into two satellite hospitals in the area which will further increase the clinical material. We shall also emphasize studies of initial human pharmacology and preliminary clinical trial while expanding the on going studies in the area of tumor immunology and immunotherapy to the group level. The present clinical facilities of the Mount Sinai Hospital Medical Center and the projected Cancer Unit as well as the laboratory facilities of the Departments of Pharmacology and Microbiology at the Chicago Medical School are available for this work.